Turning back time
by ragsweas
Summary: Post-Infinity War so MAJOR SPOILERS! Real Summary inside. Basically, I am sick of all the sad fics about the aftermaths so here is a happy fix-it fic. Put up on AO3 as well, thrice if I may add


**Summary: So basically after the Avengers Infinity war, Tony and Steve manage to go back in time and fix everything.**

 **Right now, this is just a drabble but I can change it into multi-chap if people like it!**

* * *

"Mr Stark! Mr Stark!"

Peter Parker, more commonly known as Spider-Man by the people of America, a mere 22-year-old boy (no he was not a man, he was a precious man-child) ran down the stairs of the Avengers Compound to the workshop of the great Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.

Peter wasn't running around just for the sake of running. Though Natasha, also known as Black Widow, had given him the task of making seven rounds of the compound. He would do that later.

No, he was running because he had just got a message from outer space, from the Avengers' fellow friends, the Guardians of the Galaxy that they had decided to come to Earth to rejoice and celebrate the anniversary with friends.

Peter rushed down, passing Bucky Barnes or the White Wolf, earlier known as the Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson or the Falcon and James Rhodes or War machine sparring in the gym. He could see the Barton family having a picnic in the grounds and he was sure he had heard Vision and Wanda scooped up in a corner.

Peter waved as he crossed Bruce Banner's lab. The man, whose alter ego was famous as the Hulk, waved back with a smile. Peter crossed Shuri working on the new suits. She and T'Challa had come to the Avengers Compound for the anniversary as well.

He barged into a room, a grin on his face.

"Mr Stark!"

The grin wiped off Peter's face as he realized what he had walked into. He usually saw his mentor tinkering with his suit or maybe, playing with DUMM-E. However, it was one of those times he was not so fortunate.

Tony was on a table, its components spread all over the floor. His t-shirt was thrown away and his pants were half down to knees. And on top of him was none other than Steve Rogers.

Captain America was also semi-naked, his pants intact but his shirt gone. And Peter did not even want to think where his hands were.

"Um-I am, um, sorry?" Peter blushed, before turning around and letting the two men have a moment!

"Damn it, Peter!" Tony shouted, pushing Steve and grabbing his clothes. "You could have asked FRIDAY to warn us!"

"He had been shouting your name for quite some time, Mr Stark," FRIDAY immediately stated and Peter mumbled thanks to the AI. "I was unable to tell you because you had asked me not to interrupt you and Mr Rogers during your session."

Steve let out a half chuckle before saying, "You can turn Peter. We are presentable now."

Peter slowly turned, watching his childhood heroes properly dressed. The image was not going to go away anytime soon. Last time he had walked into those two making out, he was shaken for three weeks.

"Umm, yeah," Peter slowly ran his hand through his hair. "Well, the Guardians are coming."

"What?" Tony looked at Peter, "Why?"

"To celebrate the anniversary of Thanos' defeat!" Peter said excitedly. "All of them are coming-Star Lord, Rocket, Groot, Gamora, nebula, Mantis and Drax. Thor is already down in the compound with Loki and Jane and I am pretty sure I saw Scott and Hope down there. We have an hour."

Immediately, Tony's hand curled into a fist and Steve scooted closer to him.

"Why are they coming here?' Tony snapped. Peter would have probably been taken aback, but this was the same reaction Tony gave every single anniversary. He had no idea why.

"Tony," Steve said warningly, before turning to Peter with a smile. "We will be there to greet our guests. Thank you, Peter."

As the younger man walks away, Steve turned to face Tony with a frown.

"Tony, you promised me last year..."

Tony waves his hand, waving away the concern. "Yeah, yeah. But the thing is, these people don't remember it, Steve, we do. We remember what happened the first time around. And it still hurts."

Steve sighed. Yes, he remembered. Yes, it did hurt.

He still remembered how Bucky had turned into dust just in front of him. He remembered how Sam and T'Challa had disappeared along with Groot. He remembered how when Tony had come back with Nebula, he was heartbroken. How he broke down talking about Peter, Spider-Man, who was in high school and had died right in his arms. How he had cried for all the Guardians and Dr Stephen Strange whom he barely knew.

When Thanos next came to Earth, to flaunt or to do whatever he had wanted to do, Tony stole the Time Stone from him, taking Shuri's help. Steve, being the responsible person he was, had followed him and that was how they had ended up in 2012, a week before the attack on New York.

Next was a well-laid plan that took a week for them to make. The first step was making Loki see light. It wasn't much hard, once Odin and Freya themselves had come down to Earth on a very polite request from Steve (and aggressive from Tony). Loki did not change-God, he was the God of mischief! Why would he change?

But the attack on New York was averted. Odin and Thor took upon themselves to take care of the Gauntlet and Thanos himself. Thor was asked to contact the Guardians.

Thankfully, it never came to that. It seemed Nebula had come with them. And she was already taking care of things from her side.

As soon as the Loki crisis was averted, Steve and Tony had contacted Fury and had given him a list of all HYDRA members in SHIELD. It wasn't easy, taking everyone out and trying to get Bucky. But they managed it.

The crisis with Mandarin was averted as Tony knew it all. But he couldn't stand Pepper. It wasn't her fault-she was trying her best and Tony loved her. But she deserved better. The two remained friends, because he knew now, with everything, he couldn't have a 'normal' life anymore.

The Dark Elves still came, and the crisis at Greenwich could not be averted. But as someone had once said-you could not save everyone.

When they finally located the sceptre and the Maximoff twins, it was full of confusion. Wanda and Pietro hated Tony and what Wanda showed Tony was a memory-a memory of the future that once was. Before going away with sceptre, Tony somehow managed to convince Thor to let him put the stone in what he called-Vision.

Ultron never happened, Tony made sure of that.

The Maximoff twins came to Compound, Steve made sure of that.

With an ex-brainwashed assassin and two experiments in the Compound, Steve and Tony made sure that they had their old members back. Scott was still in jail, so no help there. Finding Sam wasn't hard and convincing him to join the Avengers was even easier. Rhodes jumped on the chance and Tony made sure to keep tabs on Peter as soon as he became Spider-Man.

Extending a hand of friendship towards Wakanda was a great step. King T'Chaka was more than happy to befriend people from the outside world-unlike what happened the first time around. And once Steve said he was ready to give up his shield as a sign of good faith, well, Wakanda and the Avengers became the best of friends.

And somewhere along the line of all the events, Steve and Tony fell in Love. It just dawned on the two that they were indeed, in love. Tony felt happy with Steve and Steve felt complete with Tony. And with Pepper and Bucky to shove them together, it wasn't that hard.

Once the activities of Spider-Man became more apparent, Tony and Steve gave him a visit and offered him a chance to train to become an Avenger. Of course, young Peter Parker did not even hesitate to say yes.

By the time he talks of some Accords came up, the Avengers had become a large family. Tony and Steve were the Super husbands, apparently, with Peter as their kid and a scary Aunt Nat, Calm Uncle Bruce, Crazy Uncle Bucky and fun twins Wanda and Pietro. Meanwhile, Clint had moved in with his family. Laura was a sweetheart and so were the kids. Their third kid, as it turned out, was a girl and was named Natasha. Natasha officially dubbed the youngest Barton as a double spy.

Before Secretary Ross could even start with the Accords, Steve and Tony produced an even better treaty. The Avengers would continue to remain a private organization under SHIELD, which stood firm once HYDRA members had been taken care of. While Government could ask for help and check them, they could not limit their missions. It was small and simple. All the countries, barring a few, signed the new Accords.

By the time Thanos came to Earth with his ambitious plan, everything was ready. Ant-Man was recruited, with his friend 'Wasp' and Hank Pym was back in SHIELD. Stephen Strange was protecting the Stone as Thor and the whole of Asgard had come to Earth.

Strange had seen one possible outcome where they would win. This was it.

Unlike last time, they were all on Earth. The Guardians and the Avengers. Like last time, they were divided.

When trying to get the Time Stone from Strange, Thanos was once again tackled the same way. Except, he did not have the soul stone this time. He had the reality and the space stone, but not the others.

They managed to pull away from the gauntlet and assembling together, somehow, they destroyed it. The gauntlet and the mad Titan.

Once the dust settled, once everything ended the same day it had in the previous timeline, Tony cried. He held on to Steve and cried. And so did Steve. They clutched each other and cried. Nobody understood why some said it was tears of joy-but was it?

And that was how in the present day, a few years after everything that had happened, Steve found himself trying to soothe Tony down.

He always hated the anniversary. It reminded him of how they had failed the first time around.

"Tony..."

Tony picked up a screwdriver and grunted. "I will be out when they come, all right? Just, just leave me alone for some time."

Sighing, Steve nodded before exiting the workshop. When Tony needed time, he needed time.

...


End file.
